Something eyes can t see
by ladyjellyfish
Summary: I ll offer you a lunch , so come and talk with me for a while. I didn t think that a simple thing like that would lead to a relationship. We were practically strangers. Rating T for now. Story is better than the summary, that s a promise.


It was early Saturday morning. Like usual Yuzu Kurosaki had been the first one to wake up in the Kurosaki household. She was currently preparing the breakfast in the kitchen; bread, bacon and some scrambled eggs, her big brothers favorite. The young girl was extremely pleased with herself. The breakfast was finished and now all that was left was to wake everyone up. She decided to start with her brother.

Yuzu climbed up the stairs that lead to the second floor, where her brother had his bedroom. She opened the door quietly and without making a sound slid in into the room. She walked straight to the window. Before opening the shutters she briefly glanced towards her brother. He was lying on his stomach. She could see that the upper body was bare and her brother´s chest was steadily rising and going down in the rhythm of his breathing. The covers were barely covering his lower body; Yuzu certainly hoped he was wearing something underneath the blanket. Her brother had bright orange hair but he preferred people to refer him as a red head. Yuzu understood. It would have sounded quite weird indeed if he had been called oranget; it almost sounded like a monkey in Yuzu´s opinion. Finally the girl decided that she had had enough self dialog now. With that, she opened the shutters of the window.

Ichigo stirred. He felt the sun on his skin. It was bright. The red head´s eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was his little sister, Yuzu.

"Good morning Ichi-nii. Did you sleep well?" Yuzu asked cheerfully, with a big smile gracing her lips. Ichigo couldn´t help but to chuckle and with his voice still a little bit hoarse from the sleep he answered.

"Morning Yuzu. What time is it?" Ichigo sat up and let out a yawn as he stretched his arms. Yuzu didn´t waste time thinking about her answer.

"Nine ´clock in the morning. I have breakfast ready downstairs and I made some scrambled eggs for you." Her smile grew bigger and Ichigo could clearly hear anticipation in her voice. He smiled back to her.

"Oh! Guess what Ichi-nii! It´s snowed during the night and the temperature has dropped really low. I think it´s around -15 Celsius degrees." His sister was practically jumping up and down from the excitement.

Ichigo grunted. Great, this would mean that he would most likely have to clear the yard from snow, so that his father´s patients would be able to come. Then it hit him; Grimmjow.

Ichigo jumped out of the bed, scaring his sister in the process. He quickly mumbled apologies and said that he was sorry but the breakfast would need to wait. Yuzu looked a little hurt but nodded anyways and left to wake up her father and sister.

From his closet Ichigo pulled out his black jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a logo of puma. He grabbed socks and was hopping on one foot in an attempt to get the piece of clothing on. Sadly it didn´t seem to work out so he sat down to his rooms floor and pulled his socks on. After the socks were on his feet he took out a back-bag and threw a blanket inside, then wallet and phone. Ichigo grabbed his hat, gloves, scarf and his jacket and before he had managed to get the garments on he was already halfway through the outside door. The red head found that getting the pieces of clothing on while holding his bag was a mission impossible, so he stopped to quickly dress himself properly. Ichigo threw the bag back to his back and started to run with all his might. _What if something had happened to him? Shit! Fuckfuckfuck! _

It took around 10 minutes from Ichigo to run to where Grimmjow had put up his shack. Ichigo charged inside the small heap of rubbish what was what his lover called home. The bluenet was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo felt the panic rise. Then he heard a voice outside.

"Get the fuck out of my shack whoever you are you motherfucker!" Ichigo felt relieved. He would recognize that sentence structure anywhere. The red head was out from the shack in few seconds. He saw Grimmjow stand there in his full height, looking a little confused about seeing him.

"Ichigo? What the fuck you´re doing here?" Grimmjow lifted a brow in question, waiting the other to respond but there came no response. Ichigo´s knees gave up underneath him and he crashed to the ground. He was still little out of breath after running all the way here from his home. Grimmjow kneeled beside the red head placing his hands on the shoulders of the younger man.

"What the… did ya run here or what?" Ichigo didn´t see the bluenet´s face but he knew the other was slightly worried.

"I thought…" Ichigo gulped before he was able to go on.

"..that something might have happened to you, since there´s cold and…" Ichigo had lifted his face to look the other man and was met with and extremely pissed off bluenet.

"So you thought that I´ve might gotten frozen during the night." Ichigo blushed and turned his head to the side, nodding. For a moment it was quiet. Then the silence was broken by Grimmjow, who had started to laugh.

"You though that I can´t take care of myself? This I ain´t the first winter I´ve spend in this little shack. Were you that relieved I was okay that your knees gave up." The blush on Ichigo´s cheeks got even wilder.

"Well excuse me for worrying. Not going to happen again and my knees gave up ´cause I ran all the way…" Grimmjow effectively silenced the red head by crushing their lips together. The sudden contact had taken Ichigo by surprise allowing the bluenet entrance to his mouth straight away. Grimmjow deepened their kiss until the red head in his arms was starting to run out of oxygen. The bluenet drew away, licking his lips.

"You know… the thought of that kinda turns me on." Grimmjow smirked, his gaze filled with lust and Ichigo knew that there was no arguing now that the bluenet had decided what he wanted and besides…it´s not like he was against the idea.

His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo had first met him around six months ago. Grimmjow was homeless. He lived near the train station in a shack made up from all kind of junk. Yeah, he might not own anything valuable or have a job but this was the man Ichigo had fallen in love with and he had done so knowing full well the background of the bluenet.

It had all started six months earlier when Rukia had pulled him to the side to talk…

**AN/: I´m sorry! I know I should be working on my existing stories but I just had to get this out of my system. It´s been there for few days already and it kept distracting whenever I tried to write anything else.**

**I have planned out continuation for this and will probably upload it if people are interested.**

**Thank you for reading and please review :)**

**Ps. Check out my poll on my profile :D**


End file.
